The present invention relates to an improved bone biopsy instrument for use by the medical profession for obtaining biopsy samples of bone from a human patient.
Bone biopsy instruments, and particularly bone biopsy needles, are well known in the prior art. However, these prior art needles have been cumbersome and tedious in use and not always effective for their intended purpose. Among the disadvantages are contamination of the sample collected in the interior passage of the needle as the needle is driven through the bone, destruction of the consistency of the sample during removal of the sample from the interior passage of the needle by use of force, the inability to accurately gauge the depth to which the cutting edge of the needle is driven by the user into the bone, the need for an excessive number of components by the user resulting in a prolonged procedure, etc.
Prior art bone biopsy instruments are illustrated and described, for example, in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,175,554 Stewart 3,913,566 Lacey 4,010,737 Vilaghy et al ______________________________________
An object of the present invention is a bone biopsy instrument which has a very limited number of components and consequently simplifies the extraction of a bone sample.
A further object of the invention is a bone biopsy instrument capable of cutting bone without contaminating the sample.
A still further object of the invention is a bone biopsy instrument capable of providing a sample without destroying the consistency and integrity of the sample.
A still further object of the invention is a bone biopsy instrument having an adjustable gauge for visually and accurately determining the location of the cutting edge of the instrument as it is cutting into the bone.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the drawings.